Again and Again
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: Natsu is one of the most sought after entertainers currently in the music industry as E.N.D's lead guitarist. Too bad the person he wants the most doesn't seem to want him back at the moment... NALU!


**KTKG Says:** Yo! What's up people! I'm back with a new story for you all that you'll hopefully like! Not sure if this has been done before but… eh, even if it has, here's my take! Now… on with the story!

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once; I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I'm just borrowing the characters for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others and in no way am I making money off of this.

 **Chapter One**

" _Now for the latest in celebrity gossip! Rumor has it that E.N.D's lead guitarist Natsu has been collaborating with AiHeart's Atsuko Matsuda, but is there a different kind of collaboration that's happening behind the scenes? Our sources say yes, and it's of the romantic kind…"_

Natsu Dragneel, age twenty-seven, snorted as he grabbed the television remote and started flipping through channels until he landed on some random cartoon. Running a hand through his wild coral-colored locks, he heaved a sigh as he attempted to melt into the plush couch he was currently sitting on. "Atsuko huh? Are they starting to run out of people to link me to? Not to mention she doesn't even like men…"

Sighing once more, he pulled himself up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen to find something for breakfast, his hand going to the thick ring on the chain around his neck as his mouth screwed itself into a frown.

You would think after five years in the spotlight he would be used to the rumors surrounding him and just about anyone who worked in the music industry that was of the opposite sex. Hell, nowadays he couldn't even be friendly and say hello to someone in public without the media speculating what his relationship to the person was. Maybe he should just start conversing and meeting up with men only in public. That'll _really_ give them something to talk about.

Dropping the piece of jewelry in his hand to dangle from the necklace, he opened the door to the refrigerator and started to rummage inside for something quick and easy. Checking the clock on the stove, he sighed and made a grab for the milk. He guessed it was going to be a cereal kind of morning considering her had to get running to the studio of a photo shoot in two hours. At the thought, the frown from earlier reappeared on his face as he pulled the gallon of milk onto the counter.

He guessed he should be happy with his busy schedule though. A busy schedule meant they were still in high demand; however some personal time would still be nice, especially since the last couple of months for him had consisted of nothing but waking up and running all over the place before passing back out. Not to mention it had been way too long since he had spent any real quality time with his significant other.

His thoughts here broken at the sound of his phone alerting him to what sounded like two text messages.

Abandoning his breakfast mission momentarily, he made his way to the couch and frowned when his phone came into view. It was nobody but his friends/band mates Erza and Gray; the first person reminding him that they had somewhere to be today while the second person was asking to bum a ride there. Rolling his eyes, he shot back two quick replies before throwing the piece of technology towards the light gray-colored cushions of the couch and turned to make his way back to the kitchen when his stomach grumbled as a reminder.

He stopped short at the dining room table when a large tan envelope with his name spread across it in large letters caught his eye. He immediately recognized the girlish handwriting and smirked a bit as he picked it up, however that same smirk quickly disappeared as his brain started comprehending exactly what it was that he was reading.

Rushing back to where his phone was resting on the couch, he snatched it up with his free hand, the papers still in the other. Unlocking his phone, he pressed number one on his speed dial and set it to speaker, his eyes still in disbelief at the sentences on the pages in his hand. After a few seconds, a very feminine voice answered. "Hello?"

"Lucy… what is this?"

"What is what, Natsu?"

He held the papers in his line of sight as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration. "The nice little stack of papers that you left for me on the dining room table." He heard her suck in a breath, followed by the telltale sign of her shuffling into another room. His frown deepened when he realized she must be at work and moving into a different room.

"Did… did you read them?"

He stared at the papers once more, not able to get them to move further than the first paragraph. "I… this, this can't be serious…" He slid into one of the chairs at the mahogany-colored table, the sudden feeling of lightheadedness overcoming him for a moment as he heard her exhale heavily on the other end.

"Natsu… it means exactly what it says." His eyes attempted to roam over the stack once more, however they seemed to analyze every word in the heading. "You can't be serious about this Lucy…"

She went silent for a moment on the other end, and after a couple of seconds Natsu had to glance at the phone to make sure the call hadn't dropped or she hadn't hung up. He opened his mouth to say her name once more, however her next sentence cut him off and left him in stunned silence.

"I'm serious Natsu… I want a divorce."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

KTKG SAYS: Alright! How was that? Sorry for the short first chapter, but think of it as an intro. I just wanted to get this out and see if anyone is interested in this going anywhere. Are you interested? Did you like it? Do you want MORE? Then you know what to do… REVIEW!


End file.
